


Serial Killer

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Graphic Description, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Past Rape/Non-con, Serial Killers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Very very dark modern AU that has BJR come through the stones and take over Frank's life including his relationship with Claire. He is a serial killer and Jamie a police officer investigating.LadyMeraud and I are doing this together.. It is set in the 1990's. Hold on guys for the ride.





	1. Black Jack and Frank Randall

He needs to get higher to be able to see more of the battlefield. To find Jamie. He climbs up the hill above Culloden Moor and looks down at the bloody battle field. He is Jonathon Wolferton Randall of his majesty's 8th Dragoons. He is also known as Black Jack, a name honestly received and a name he wears with the pride of a true narcissist.

His journey to that particular nick-name began earlier. In childhood. First with the little animals, the kittens and puppies, the mice and other rodents. To kill them is easy. Even at a very young age, it made his cock hard. He would stroke it as he stood over their bleeding bodies. The smell of death his own aphrodisiac. As he got older he found the torture of the stable boys more fun. To hurt them. To make them to things to him. He finally found several places to stick his hard cock, to find a release for the building pressure. It was enough for awhile.

After a time, he needed more. His parents had kicked him out when they discovered his treatment of his brother. He joined the army. It is the accepted place for second sons. A type of respectability that his father was happy to make happen. He was hoping that it would help civilize his wild son. All it did was give him more victims. He killed his first man, after thoroughly raping him, within days of joining. No one knew. He was a drifter. Jonathan buried his body in the woods. After that, he killed over and over. Sometimes using their bodies before, sometimes after. 

He preys mainly on the weak. Men, women, child, it matters not. Jamie though, he was something different. Not weak. But he had brought him to weakness, to surrender. Now, he owes him a death. He will pay what he owes. So, he is looking out over the battlefield. He is distracted though by the sound of bees. Hundreds, thousands of them. Where are they?  
He walks around the huge standing stones that make up the top of the hill. He searches but sees nothing. He shrugs and leans against the tallest one and is suddenly in the midst of a nightmare.

The screams of all his victims surround him. The terror they felt, he feels. It doesn’t last long. When he comes back to himself, he is at the stones but on the ground.  
“What the bloody hell?” He asks as he picks himself up. He walks down the hill, deciding to rejoin the battle. But, he finds not the grass and trees, the injured and dying men, he was expecting, but the same ground covered in stones. Memorial markers. He moves farther and finds a strange trail. It is covered in black and is smooth. As he is puzzling this out, something with lights, approaches. He jumps into the woods. He isn't scared, just cautious, he tells himself. Some strange thing, like a carriage but with no horses, stops. A man emerges from it. A man who looks like the one he sees in his own looking glass. He walks into the place that was a battlefield.

Black Jack emerges. The man turns to face him and they both freeze. “Who are you?” His look-a-like asks  
“Jonathan Wolverton Randall of his majesty’s 8th Dragoons. Who are you?”

“The man stares at him for a moment. “Frank Randall. My great-great-great-great grandfather shared your character's name. You must be doing an re-construction of the battle, right? But to find one who looks so much like us. Amazing.”

Black Jack realizes he has fallen into the future and the man who stands before him must be his brother, Alex's, seed. But usefull. If he is to survive here he will need a new identity. He sets out to learn all he can about his great nephew.


	2. Frank?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BJR gets what he needs from Frank and takes over his life. But, will Claire except him?  
Warning: major character's death.

Frank Randall is a professor. He and his girlfriend, Claire are in Oxford to finish up their two jobs. Claire is working at the hospital as a Head Sister. Her passion, outside of Frank, is botany. He had left her exploring as he visiting the site of the massacre at Colleden Moor. It is for research on his fifth book. His passion, outside Claire, is history.

They are well matched. Almost the same age, they meet in uni. They have dated for a few years and are planning a wedding for a year away. They are each other's only family. Claire had lost her parents at a young age and the uncle who raised her at the age of nineteen. 

Black Jack lets the man, Alex's seed, ramble on. The more he learns of his life, the better. He knows the easiest way to survive in this time is to be someone else. This Frank is perfect. It will be a bit difficult for him to be the kind, decent man he is. He sure comes from Alex. His big brother had the same snippy, kind, giving personality. It is completely unknown and inexperienced by Jack. But, he can pretend. For now. To fit in and be able to satisfy his hunger. He has enough information.

“So, Claire and I have a house in Oxford but will be heading back to Edinburgh after her job ends in two weeks. It is nice accommodations, campus housing. But, it will be nice to get a house of our own, one we can raise the next Randall’s in.” Black Jack, on the pretense of needing to take a piss, comes up behind him. He jerks his arm around his neck and with a well practiced move, wrings his neck. Alex's seed drops doen, dead in front of him. He pulls him behind a big tree. His cock is hard and throbbing. He thinks, for half a moment, about using his body. But it would be like f*cking Alex. No! Not that he has any aversion to incest, or anything else. He just loathes his brother. He strips them both, takes his cock in hand and stands over his dead ancestor as he strokes himself. He cum's quickly. Now to get rid of him. 

He redresses in the dead man's clothes. The feel strange and he struggles with some of the modern touches but, he gets it done. There is a hole in the center of the memorial yard. It seems they are doing some work there. He drops the dead man and his own clothing in it. That done, he sets out to work the strange horseless carriage. 

He had taking the keys and the strange leather envelope looking item that seemed to carry the version of his papers. A card with his likeness, name and address. It is where Claire will be. He needs to get there and see if he can be Frank to her. If not, well, he can always kill her.

He climbs in the strange contraption, places the key were it went, and turns it. A loud sound greets this move but the thing doesn’t move. He tries moving the strange stick and turning the strange wheel. The noises stop as the car is flooded. Black Jack utters a curse and gets out. He takes the keys and starts walking. The address isn’t far away unless the streets have been changed. They haven’t and he soon finds Frank and Claire's home.

“Frank!” she greets him with a tight hug and, ehhh, a kiss. He doesn’t kiss. A disgusting habit and, since foreplay is never involved in any of his sexual encounters, unnecessary. But, Frank does, he reminds himself. He tries to smile. “Where is the car?”

The horseless carriage, right. “It would not move.”

“That is strange. It is new, after all. Well, we will see to it later. I have missed you. Come in and eat.” He follows her in with relief. So far, so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know guys. The thought of BJR being with Claire grosses LadyMeraud and I out too. Hang with us.


	3. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Jack tries to fit into Frank's life. He is only marginally successful.   
Warning includes another murder and sex between Claire and BJR. Sorry.

James Fraser, Jamie to all who know him, has worked his way up to detective in the Edinburgh police force. He is a born leader and, if born a few centuries earlier, he would have made an excellent laird. His family does own a huge estate, but running it wasn’t were his passion lies. He wishes to seek justice for those without a voice. Therefore he becomes a homicide detective.

He left the running of the family estate to his sister Janet( Jenny) and her husband Ian. Their father had died unexpectedly when he was 19. Their mother, Ellen is still alive and well. She lives with Jenny and Ian.  
Edinburgh has been relatively quiet since Jamie became Detective Fraser. That is all about to change.

“Are you okay?” Claire asks the person she assumes to be Frank. There is something off with him. She just can’t put her finger on it. They had ate supper, she had cleaned up while urging Frank to go get ready for bed. He seemed confused as he heads upstairs. After hearing him stumble around upstairs for awhile before she hears the shower come on.

Black Jack has no idea what she meet. What is a shower? He has to get caught up and soon. She is already giving him strange looks. He finds a room that seems to be a indoor privy. The strange thing beside it must be the shower. After fumbling around he figures out how the water works. It starts flowing, to his shock. A way to get clean, inside. It will make cleaning up after his activities. He pulls off Frank’s clothes and stands under it. He cleans himself and steps out. He dries himself with the clothe provided for that purpose. He finds Frank's night clothes. 

Claire comes up and finds Frank ready for bed. She showers quickly herself and climbs in bed. “Come to bed Frank. It has been a long day.” He nods and joins her. He keeps to his own side. She slips over and goes to lay her head on his shoulder. He seems to grimace.  
“Sorry love. I am just very tired.” He quickly says.  
“Oh. I understand.” She doesn’t. Frank was a cuddlier no matter how tired he was. He turns his back to her and she tries vainly not to take it personally.

“Sharing a bed with a woman. It makes him sick. He must be ‘Frank'. He knows this but he doesn’t have to like it. Finally he falls asleep. He wakes with her head on his chest. He frowns at the feel of her hand in his hair. She bends down and kisses his chest. Oh, she wants. He is capable of the act. He just has to remember he is Frank. 

He reaches down and pulls her gown up. He finds the strange undergarments under it. An inconvenience. He pulls it out of the way, pushes his own strange breeks down, and enters her.

“Christ Frank.” She says as he starts to thrust. Her hands tighten in his hair as he thrust harder. “Nice. Okay different but.” She starts to move with him and Black Jack, who has never had sex with anyone how actually was willing and survives, is stunned. Physically it feels good. He grunts and spills his seed and he feels Claire tighten around him.

“I want to go to Fort William and the Loch for a picnic.” She states as he moves out of her. It had felt goid physically but made him feel sick after. Fort William is a good idea. To go to the place where he used to beat prisoners. He will find someone to feed his hunger.

“Yes let's.”

She drives the car and he carefully watches her. He needs to pick up how to do all this. He carefully watches all she does. He is surprised at how fast they get to Fort William.

“I know you enjoy the history of the Fort. But it gives me the creeps. I will be at the Loch collecting samples. We can meet back here for lunch.” She kisses him. He is pleased. Time alone is what he needs to find an outlet. Sex with Claire was satisfying in a very limiting way. He needs the pain and fear. 

He sees her sitting alone. She looks like a whore with her legs all exposed and a good portion of her chest. He smiles. If anyone would have seen it, they would know he isn’t Professor Frank Randall but no one does.

“I have seem to have lost my group.” She confesses as he approaches her. “Can you help me find them?”  
“I can. Come.” She willing follows him. It is the last mistake she will ever make. He takes her behind the wall and wraps his arm around her neck. With one quick snap, she is deeply unconscious, almost dead. That is a good thing. She doesn’t feel anything that happens next.

He pulls her tiny breeks off and presses his cock into her arse. He finds what he couldn’t find earlier with Claire. Within a few strokes he cum's with a roar. He pulls out of her and casually lifts her head, hitting it twice on the hard ground. When she is dead, He lifts her up and throws her into the Loch. He then enters one of the into privies and cleans up before meeting Claire.


	4. Another Killing and a Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Jack kills again and his Fort William victim is found.

They have 2 weeks left in Oxford before moving to Edinburgh. Claire is working as a deputy sister at the A&E on second shift. This is perfect for Black Jack, leaving him time to hunt without worry. It is only days since he killed the woman at Fort William and he is hungry again. 

He heads out to a pub. It is the perfect place to find a victim. He spots him right away, sitting alone, head down, already more then half drunk. He comes ans sits beside him.

“Who was she?” The man looks up and meets his eyes.

“My wife. She left me for another man. I don’t know how to live without her.” He lets him talk. He can not understand the grief over a woman. He has to stay with Claire right now to maintain his cover. But, sleeping beside her, offering his body to her, it all makes him sick. After awhile, when he is thoroughly drunk, Black Jack, offers to walk him home. The man stumbles up and they head out to the alley. Perfect.

As soon as they are out of sight, around the corner from the pub, he strikes. He wants him alive. He needs his pain. He trips him, jerks his pants down and his own, and enters him. He holds his face to the dirty ground to muffle his screams. The sense of power, of mastery is what he needs. He is soon cum’ing with a scream of his own. He then grabs a nearby rock and bashes his head in.

“No more worries about your wife now mate.” He says with a laugh. He stays inside him until he is hard again, violently f*cks his corpse before throwing his body in a nearby rubbish bin. He then heads home to shower and wait for Claire.

Around the same time, the body of his first victim floats up to the surface. It is discovered by some men out fishing. The police are rang( after they scream, vomit, and at least one almost passes out.) Detective James Fraser is called to the scene.

“We estimate she has been in the water for two to three days. It is the missing tourist, isn't it?” Angus Campbell, one of his junior detective’s reports.

“She not it. I fear so. Damn!” The report on the woman missing from her tourist group had went out three days ago. She matches the description of the floater. “Bag her hands. We may get lucky and get a piece of whoever killed her. Do a rape kit, vaginal, anal, and oral. Who first saw her?” Agnus leads him to the group of fishermen, sitting stunned and silent a few yards away.

“I am Detective Fraser. Can you tell me how the body was discovered.” One of the men, a older gentleman with shaking hands trying to light his pipe, stands.

“Aye. I had just casted out. My hook landed on something to big to be a fish. I dinna ken I would be reeling in…oh god! When she floated up with those staring eyes and her stone white skin… I have ne' been sae scared in my life and I fought in WW2.”

“Pappa was shocked so I rang 411. Was she murdered?” A younger, teen version of the auld man asked.

“Yet to be determined. You did well. I want you to give Sargent Rupert here your official statements and then you can be on your way, for now.” 

Rupert comes up to interview them and Jamie joins Angus and the CSI team. 

“She has been dead between 60 and 72 hours. Anal tearing indicates rape but we will confirm that. Nice if the bloke didn’t use a rubber.”

“I doubt we will get that lucky.” Jamie mummers.

“Seems her neck was broke close to time of death. I can't determine if it was that or the head drama that was COD. “ Ted Gowan, the forensic pathologist reports.

“Thank you Ned. When will you have her on the table?”

“Tonight. Wish to observe?”

“No. Will be out here.”

“Aye will be a long night for all of us.”

“Aye.”


	5. The Oxford Murders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Jack feeds his hunger as he and Claire grt ready to leave Oxford.  
Very graphically and sexually violent.

Over the following week as they get ready to move to Scotland, he is able to kill three more people. Claire is still working late and between that and packing, she sleeps sound. It makes it easy on him.

The first is a man just a few blocks from their building. He is sleeping on the streets. It is almost to easy. In the hour before dawn, he approaches him. The man looks up and holds out his hand.

“No money for you but, I do have a cure for all your woes.” He drops down beside him and slits his throat. He makes sure that the blood falls away from him. Now this was better. Sex with Claire was physically satisfying, for a while. But it doesn’t give him the high he craves. The sense of mastery that comes with taking a life. He is as hard as stone and jerks off over his body. He smiles as he watches his spunk mix with the man's blood. He then hurries home to shower before Claire wakes. 

The next victim is the next day. He goes to a club downtown. He is still floating on the high from killing the beggar. He starts a conversation with a woman there. She is lonely and, unlike must of the women he has meet in his life, smart. After a few drinks she invites him back to her house. It is perfect.  
They start walking and Jack starts feeling the power build. He grabs her and presses her against the building they were passing. He violently kisses her, thrusting his tongue deep in her mouth. She pushes back against him and slaps his face. It is a fatal mistake.

He pulls her behind the building, clubs her with a rock, rendering her unconscious, but not dead. Unfortunately. He is in a rage. He jerks her dress off. Tears her knickers( as Claire calls them) off. He starts in her arse, pumping and cursing. He then pulls out and takes her from the front, slapping her face with every thrust.

“No bitch hits me!” he roars as he cum's massively. He pulls her behind a rubbish bin. He straightens his clothes and heads home. He is able to have sex with Claire that night and they both find pleasure.

The day they are scheduled to move, before the truck shows up to load their things, he tells Claire he is going for one final drink at the pub.

“Okay dear.” She had been worried about him. He seemed on edge, not himself for a bit. But lately, he was his happy cheerful self. She figures it was just stress from the move and working on his book.

He needs one more. He intends to leave Oxford in style. He knows in a pub full of drunk men and women, he can find it. He searches for a man, not in the mood for pussy today. He sees him stumble towards the privy. Good. He follows. He uses it, pissing into the strange bowl. Black Jack, checks all the little rooms( stalls he reminds himself. They are alone. He waits until the man goes to wash his hands.

He grabs him by the neck and manhandles him into a stall. The biggest one. “What?” the man has time to say. Black Jack jerks him to his knees. He holds his neck with one hand as he frees the beast with the other.

“Suck me off.” He orders.

“Man, I am not gay. I am sure there is men out there who..”

“Suck me off or I kill you and take your arse.” He forces his head down. The man, sick with terror, takes his cock in his mouth and does as ordered. This is what he needs. Claire would and has but it isn’the same as having a man be forced to. He starts to thrust. He is close and holds the man's head tight. He is gagging and trying to pull away but won't be allowed. He pumps into his throat. 

“Can I go now please?” 

“Yes.” He coolly says as he wrenches his neck. He leaves his body in the stall, washes his hands and sweaty face( he had came hard), and heads home. The next day they leave for Edinburgh.


	6. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both the killer and his hunter are feeling frustrated.

“F*ck!” Jamie is frustrated. Five bodies. Not one thing in common other then being raped and dead. Men and women. Different ages. Different life circumstances. A homeless man, a nurse, a tourist, a working girl, and, the latest, a lawyer. The missing piece isn't in the victims. It seems they are victims of opportunity.   
He is crafty but stupid, leaving his semen. Unfortunately, ge isn’t in the system. That is the most frightening thing of all. This isn’t someone who just started. He has been killing for awhile. The fact he hasn't been caught yet is a major concern.

“Nothing new in the lawyer's autopsy?” he asks Angus.

“Yes. Seems he had the poor bugger preform oral sex on him before killing him.”

“Bloody hell. I need a drink. Off to Mackenzie Pub. I won’t be long.”

“Aye.”

His Uncle Column runs Mackenzie Pub while working with his brother, Dougal at Scotland Yard. Jamie had, of course, been urged to join the Yard too. He had politely refused. He couldn’t live that far away from his mam and sister. He wasn’t a farmer but a cop true but still a family man.

He sits sipping a dram of bowmore. Several women eye him but he politely ignores them. He loves women but doesn’t date. Most women couldn’t handle his job. He had went out with a wee blond that his mam had set him up with. They didn’t get past the first date. He has come to understand that it isn’t worth it besides, his job consumes him. There is no room for a woman.

Claire’s Matron job is more challenging then being a ward Sister. She works plenty of nights and weekends to Black Jack's delight. What doesn’t thrill him is the fact he has to work too. Fortunately, Frank had been an organized man. He had years of lesson plans. Enough to get Black Jack by.

He is sitting at his( Frank's) desk going through some of them when Frank's publisher calls. He reminds the man he assumes to be his client that the first draft of the book is due soon. He promises to get it to him soon.

“His bloody book.” He mumbles after he rings off. “My great- nephew was a fool. Scotland as the victim. England as the aggressor. What type of English man was he?”

The tone would never do. It would have to reflect what Black Jack knew to be true. That Scotland was full of barbarians. The fact that he doesn’t see himself as such shows the depth of his narcissism. “Well, it will give me chances to find playthings.” He is starting to get hungry again. But, in the meantime.

He doesn’t understand the TV or most of the strange modern things. The bloody thing does help with his hunger though. The murders they show, especially on the horror movies, get him as hard as steel. He loves watching while stroking himself. Claire has yet to notice. He mainly watches while she is away. Like tonight. The sounds of screams fire his blood as he massages his cock and bawls. He cries out himself when he cum's. He goes to turn the thing off after cleaning up when the top news story catches his eye.  
It is about the murders in Oxford. They are discussing his first two playthings. It exites him again even as he knows he must be more careful. Claire comes in and he turns it off. She has brought Chinese food and they eat while talking.

“My publisher called. I need to do some further research. The Paisley Abbey has some information I need. I would like to go there tomorrow.”

“That is fine. I would like to do some shopping their myself.”

“Perfect.” He agrees. He is sure to find a new plaything there.


	7. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another murdee and Claire starts to notice changes in 'Frank'. Jamie is heading home for awhile and work is being done that might bring all to a head.

Black Jack wonders around the Abbey. He needs to do the research to finish the bloody book but can't focus until he feeds his hunger. With Claire off shopping, he has time to find someone. 

He sees her. She is a fellow researcher. French and quite attract for a woman. He falls into easy conversation with her. It is nice to be able to stretch his intellectual muscles too. Claire is bright but he must keep a bit of distance between them. So, he has no deep conversations with her. The lady and he talk for a bit, flirt some, and he urges her to walk outside with him. The hunger is building.

He presses her against the outer wall of the Abbey and kisses her. She kisses him back. Good but it isn’t just sex he needs. His hands come up to her throat. With a deep squeeze, he crushes her windpipe. With their mouths still pressed together, he can feel her life leave her body. His cock gets rock hard at the power he holds. He moves her to a secluded spot and takes her arse. F*cking dead people gives him a special thrill. She is still warm but cools even as he pumps the seeds of life into her.

When he is done, he 33buttons back up, moves the body into farther seclusion, and heads back into the Abbey and into a privy. He checks himself for any sign of her on him. Dam, there is a spot of blood on his shirt near his neck. He cuts himself using his finger.That will do. That will cover the blood to Claire's satisfaction.

She can't put her finger on it put something had changed in Frank since he returned from the Moor. Was it the graveyard? All those lost in the doomed cause? Were they haunting him? Something was. There are subtle changes. He didn’t have long conversations with her. He didn’t help with the chores like he used to. He is loving but, it is like he is holding himself back. He is forgetful, seems confused by simple things like the shower and telephone. His taste in the TV shows had changed from history to horror. She prays it will get better when he gets done with his book. She assumes it is just the stress of that and the move.

He needs more. A more permanent fix, to use the vernacular of this time. Someone how he can keep around awhile. Someone he can use for awhile before killing him. It needs to be a him. He starts to look.

Jamie needs a break, a touch of home. He decides a trip to Lallybroch is in order. He makes plans to head into the Highlands. 

Meanwhile, the government of Scotland is doing such much needed repairs on Colleden Moor. They are days away from working where Frank's remains lay. Is he about to be discovered.


	8. Lallybroch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie discovers the history of the orginal Jamie and his relationship with Black Jack.
> 
> Thanks to my co-writer LadyMeraud for the wonderful detailed history.

Jamie rides a motorcycle to Lallybroch. The house and surrounding land has been in his family since the 1700's. As the only son, by auld tradition, he is entitled to be it's master, it's laird. But that isn’twhere his heart lies.

His nephew and namesake, wee Jamie, hears him coming and trips over himself to get to him. “Clumsy oaf,” Jamie teases as he lifts the excited bairn on to his back. At ten, the lad was almost to big for such a move. “Come let's go find yer mam and da and grandmam.”

“Da is out in the fields but mam and grandmam are inside.” He nods as he enters his childhood home and let’s his nephew down. His other nephews and nieces swarm around him. He vives them each attention before turning to his own mam, Ellen and sister, Jenny.

“Sae my wayward son has finally made it home.”

“Mam, tis work. It has got verra complex.”

“We hear of the,” she stops and turns to her grandchildren,” Out with ye. Adult conversation.” They scatter with reluctance. “the murders. Ye are working that case?”

“I am trying mam. He is a cunning bastard. Ye recall the auld tales of Black Jack Randall?” Both women gasps, Jenny making the sign against evil and Ellen crossing herself. “He reminds me some of him. I need to read the journals written by my great- grandsir James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie. Are they still upstairs?”

“Aye son. But ye canna believe… He is long dead.”

“Of course not mam. I am just searching for anything that will help me solve the case.”

The next morning finds him in the dusty attic, opening the locked chest that contains the journals. He carefully lifts them out. Over 200 years old, they are quite fragile. He sets in to read.

“I meet Claire, the love of my life when she became a ward of my Uncle Column's. He father had been the tutor for the Laird's children. Her mam a midwife. They trained their daughter well and she had some of both sets of skills when she came to Castle Leoch.  
I ken'd immediately as did she. We asked right away but Column made us wait until she was 18 before marrying. Our first child was born in the summer, chestnut haired with my blue eyes, Faith Ellen Fraser was a true beauty. Her sister, with her mam's brown curls and whisky eyes, came in the fall of the next year. Brianna Elizabeth Fraser was just as beautiful as her sister.

A year later, we are called back to Lallybroch with the death of my da. My mam and sister are happy to meet my wife and our lasses. There was growing discontent. Those that wished to see the end to the reign of the protestant king. I keep myself and tenants out of such. Content to be Laird and raise my bairns. 

Then he came, a Redcoat Captain by the name of Black Jack Randall. He came for the Crown tax. I was out in the field. Claire tried to satisfy him but he then asked for more then a married woman could give. My wife is nae the meek and obedient type and roundly slapped him. I heard her screams from out in the fields and came at a run. I was able to prevent her molestation but was thrown into Fort William.

Black Jack was in a rage. He strapped my back raw, then he buggered me over and over. I didn’t ken then that Claire and Dougal were in a race towards me with the Duke of Argal to see me freed. To be honest, I just wished to die. Not believing I could ever be a husband to my wife again.

They got me home where my stubborn wife, mam, and sister refused me the comfort of death. I came fully back to myself when Claire placed my red haired blue eyed son in my arms. I dinna even ken William Dougal was on the way. Claire was focused on my recovery and dinna wish to burden me with it. It was all I could take and I swore revenge on the British. I mustered a regiment and we went to join my grandsir, the Old Foxes, men. This keep my name off the rolls and, saved Lallybroch at the end.

We fought several battles but, before the last battle, the devastation that was the battle of Culloden, Claire sent word that she was with bairn again. I recalled myself, withdraw my men, and we marched home. Alexander Malcolm was born and we prepared for the future. We hid all the valuables, planted extra crops, and prepared as much meat as we could. And we waited. I waited to see if that demon Black Jack had survived, Claire awaited the birth of what turned out to be twin lasses, Iona Claire and Elizabeth Janet.   
We were able to keep Lallybroch, though times were lean. We all worked the land, paid our taxes, like good subjects, and raised our bairns. The last, Fergus Claudel was born the year Faith turned 16.”

Jamie looks up and stretches. The last journal finishes the tale, written by his eldest son, William, tells the rest of the tale. The Fraser’s had lived to a ripe old age and seen their grandchildren’s children. Jamie was buried in his kilt by his wife. The only thing that weighted on his mind was the lack of knowledge about what had happened to Black Jack. 

What had happened to Black Jack? This new demon shared some of the characteristics of this menace that had stalked his family 200 years ago. But, it can't be the same man, can it?


	9. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Jack finds a pet. Will he lead to his downfall?  
Very graphically violent.

He found him in his class. Dean. The perfect little pet. The young man had fallen hard for his professor, not knowing yet, the darkness inside him. He did know he was engaged but that doesn’t stop him from flirting with Professor Randall after class one day. Black Jack wastes no time on subtly and kisses him that very day. From that point on, he is his.

It is a match made in hell. Dean has a bit of darkness inside him too. He has no problem giving his new master all he needs. Black Jack needs blood and pain. Dean willingly supplies that. They meet at hotels and Black Jack's house( when Claire is at work). He is able to use the young man roughly, sodomizing him without lubricant( like he did Jamie), making him deep throat him, cutting him all over and then having sex amidst the blood.

One day, Dean had a surprise for him. At the apartment that Black Jack had rented for their playtime, he found a young man, no older then 16, bound and gagged on the bed. He hadn't had a child since the stables and is delighted with Dean's present. He had never taken a child under eight( it was no fun if they can't fight back). But this young man, well he was perfect. He draws Dean to him and kisses him with true affection before turning to the terrified boy. 

He unties his mouth. “You scream and I will slit your throat. I swear it.” The boy nods vigorously. His eyes are blown wide with terror. The fear is an aphrodisiac to the demon he was facing and Black Jack was as hard as a stone. He pulls all his clothes off and instructs Dean to do the same. “You are going to suck me off while my friend here takes you from behind. You better not lose a single stroke.” 

Dean lifts his legs up so he can reach his ass. Black Jack kneels over his chest and guides his cock into his mouth as Dean guides his unto his ass. Unable to scream due to the dual presence of the maniac's penis in his mouth and the knife laying by his hand, inches from his throat. But he wants too. He is being torn in two from the bottom and being choked from the top.  
Fortunately it doesn’t last long. The man starts to choke him with his hands as he thrust. He tries to jerk away but they hold him fast with their combined penis'. It is over in a few minutes and both monsters climax as their victim dies.

“Oh, that was a nice surprise. Take him into the bathtub and prepare him.” Dean knows exactly what he means and lifts the body up, carries him in, and cuts him all over. The tub is soon red with blood. He has to cut a lot as the blood doesn’t flow as easy after death. By the time he is done, they are ready again. They have sex on top of his body, rolling around in the blood.

After, Dean carries the corpse out, throwing it away in a rubbish bin nearby. What he doesn’t know is his time is coming too. Black Jack doesn’t keep his toys long.   
It happened one day at Dean's flat. Black Jack had insisted he move out of the dorms. He had even helped him get in. It started out normal. Some rough stuff but nothing out of the ordinary. He then started to manually stimulate him. He placed the other hand on his neck. 

“Cum for me.” He purred. They had played this game before. Choking while bringing each other to orgasm. Dean thinks it is just that. He couldn’t be more wrong. His strokes get faster as his hand tightens more and more. Dean moves under him as the pleasure builds. His climax will be massive. It will also be his last. Just as he starts to cum, Black Jack tightens his hand the rest of the way. As his semen covers his hand, his last breath, last heartbeat, thumps under his other hand. 

That done, Black Jack turns him over and uses his body one more time. He then cleans up and leaves. It will be three days before his body is discovered.  
Getting rid of Dean helped but he needs more. He needs Jamie but he is 200 years out of reach. So, he goes in search of a red haired man. He sees one stumble down the street. He follows. The man is heading into an alley. Perfect. He comes up behind him and twist his neck enough to render him unconscious but not kill him. He lays him down and rapes him before pulling his head up and slitting his throat. He then pulls him into a dark corner and leaves him. Calmer, he heads home to Claire.


	10. Jamie and BJR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Detective and killer finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my awaesome co-creator LadyMeraud for the Scottish History.

They find Dean and his and Black Jack's last victim the same day. Jamie insists on the most complete CSI sweep and autopsy that can be done.

“Ye know I always do that.” Ned Gowan says.

“I ken it Ned. This bloody case just has me sae frustrated.”

“As it does us all.”

Later that day, Ned excitedly enters his office. “A break! The lad found in his flat has DNA on him from the lad found in the rubbish bin and vise versa. They were intimately acquainted.”

“What wonderful news. We know that neither killed themselves so we are still looking for a killer but it confirms what we suspected that these cases are connected. We are searching for a serial killer.”

They soon have Dean's identity. Unfortunately, the runaway is not identified. But, with knowing Dean's , they are able to piece together the last few months of his life.

“He was in my history class with Professor Randall. He changed when he started that class. I heard rumors he was dating an older man.” One of Jamie's interviewer's says.

“Changed how?”

“He developed this cockiness about him. Like he was untouchable.”

“Well someone touched him. Any idea who he was seeing?” 

“I would talk to Professor Randall.” He slyly says. Jamie makes plans to do that. 

Black Jack sits in Frank's office reliving his last few kills. He is interrupted by a knock on the door.  
“Come in.” he isn't happy to have his fantasy turn to reality until hos visitor walks in. “My god!” He whispers under his breath.

“Professor Randall, I am Detective James Fraser, here to talk to you about one of your students, Dean Hudson.

“I may get my kill after all. He is the image of my Jamie.” Black Jack thinks before recalling his role. “Have a seat detective. What about Dean. Is he in some sort of difficulty."

“I would say so. He was found dead.”

“Oh my! What happened? Was it drugs or alcohol?” he asks even as he recalls his broken used body. He has to control his physical reaction to that memory and the presence of Jamie, my god Jamie!

“No. He was murdered. What can you tell me about him?”

“Average student. Seemed like an average student. Outside of class and a few meetings here, I really didn’t know him.”

“So you wouldn’t know who he was dating? It seems he was dating an older man.”

“So sorry Detective Fraser. I don’t keep track of who my students are dating.”

“Right. I understand. You never saw him with anyone that seemed more then a friend?”

“No I..” He is interrupted by the entrance of Claire. Both man stand. 

“So Frank. I didn’t know you had company. I am early and thought you might want to grab lunch together.”

“Of course love. Where are my manners. Claire meet Detective James Fraser. Detective Fraser, my fiancée, Claire Beauchamp. Detective Fraser has brought me the sad news of the death of one of my students.

“How horrid. Nice to meet you detective.”

“Ye tae ma’am.” He takes her hand and bows low. 

“Well Detective Fraser if there is no other questions.”

“Of course. I may be back in touch with you and will need to speak with ye Miss Beauchamp.”

“Of course. If I can help.” Black Jack is furious at Claire's intrusion. He needs to know more about this James. James, for his part is thinking the same about the man he knows as Frank.

“Something is verra wrong with him.” He says to Angus later. “Pull all ye can find on Professor Franklin Randall.”

He soon knows that the man has published 4 books on the history of Scotland. From the disorder of the Picks, scots and other tribes before they were united under the Vikings. He, himself has Viking blood. It boils as he thinks of all the murder victims counting on him and his people to bring them justice. 

He rings his publisher about the 5th book, due out in a year. “It will need a complete rewrite. It is not what we ordered, not up to his previous quality, at all.” 

“Why is that?”

“Detective, have you read any of his previous books?”

“No, but I know they are about Scottish history.”

“So true. And depicted in a favorable light. I will fax you a few pages of the new one.”

When he received them, he read them in shock. They are filled with undisguised hatred for Scotland and her people.

“What, the the f*ck is going on with Frank Randall? He orders all the CCTV cameras near the crime scenes to search for signs of Frank Randall. They all come up with nothing “It is like he is a ghost.”


	11. A Substitute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hungry BJR hunts down a Jamie look-a-like. Claire confronts him. Things are starting to come to a head.

Black Jack sits in his office, idly stroking his cock as he thinks of Jamie, both the Jamie that he saw yesterday and the Jamie from his own times. He characterizes the differences. This Jamie, rumbled shirt and unshaved. His Jamie was always well put together, all except one time. He grins and hardens farther when he recalls that one time. At Wentworth.

He needs a kill. He needs the kill, but his Jamie is completely out of his hands and this Jamie is, for now. He needs a substitute. He heads out to find a dirty red haired man. He heads towards the Victorian.

He sees him, sitting in the shadows, his red hair glowing under the strange lights. He looks up when Black Jack approaches. He holds out his shaking dirty hands. 

“Please mister. Any coin. I've not ate in three days.”

“Poor lad. Come with me. I will cure your problem.” The man, to needy to see his evil, gets up and follows him. The continue towards the Victorian Pub, where the homeless man thinks the man is going to buy him a meal. As soon as they reach the alley, Black Jack whips him around, and into the darkness, he chokes him as he strokes his cock. He is whispering ‘Jamie' as he kills the man. After, he jerks his breeks down, and brutally rapes him. He then heads home.

Meanwhile, a very upset Claire waits for ‘Frank.’ She has made dinner, sausages, onions, and peppers. It is one of Frank’s favorites. She wishes him in a good mood when she confronts him. Finally, he walks in, late.

“Where have you been?” Hands on her hips, eyes flashing.

“Sorry love. I had a late meeting. Is dinner ready? I am starving.”

“Yes, been ready awhile.” She serves them. “I need to talk to you.” Black Jack, who's system can't handle the greasy fare, is picking at his food.

“Yes?”

“I had a visitor this morning, Detective Fraser.” 

“Really, what did he want?”

“Had some questions about the murders and you.”

“Me? What did you tell him?”

“I ordered him away.”

“Good for you.”

“What is this?” She hands the love note over. He stares at it and then her.

“Where the hell did you get this!”

“The laundry. It was in your pants. The question is why? Why do you have a love note from one of your students?”

“You don't speak to me that way woman!”

“Are you f*cking him?” She yells back. He is up, across the room and punches her in the side of the face. She screams and runs into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door. He roars, throws the plate of food against the wall, and storms out the front door. Agnus sees and follows. He missed the murder and punch.


	12. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire gets out. Frank's body is found.

She finds the courage to come out after an hour. She finds the house empty. The only sign of him being the broken plate and the food splattered on the wall. She ignores both. She packs a small bag and heads to the address on the card Detective Fraser had given her.  
She walks in and the three men behind the bar, two with black hair, one grey, look up.

“I need help. Detective Fraser sent me.”

Column, his oldest uncle, takes one look at the spreading bruise on her face, and springs into action.

“Dougal, get the lass a strong dram of whisky. Murtagh ice for her face.” He walks over and gets her seated. “Lass, what is your name?”

“Claire Beauchamp. Detective Fraser, do you know him?”

“He is my nephew. I am Column Mackenzie. The lad bring the whisky is my younger brother Dougal. The other is Murtagh, Jamie's Godfather. Ye are safe here.” Dougal and Murtagh return and Column puts the whisky in her hand. She empties it in one swallow and Column gestures for him to pour more. He places the ice on the swollen half of her face. She winces. “Sae sorry. Who did this lass?”

“My fiancée, Frank.” And she burst into tears. He gives her the other shot and says some quick words to the others in Gailec. They nod.

“Aye Lallybroch is the place for her while Jamie gets this Frank sorted. The lasses will see to her.” The whisky has her mainly unconscious. They lead her out, place her in Murtagh’s car, and drive her into the Highlands.

Meanwhile, the rain partially floods the Moor where Frank uneasily rests. It moves his body and the redcoat clothes buried with him. A tourist finds him. After screaming and vomiting, he rings the police. 

Jamie and Agnus are among those who respond. Jamie looks down at the body, the face, in horror. He would swear he was looking at Frank Randall but he had just seen him two days before. This body had been here at least a few months. He orders the body and the strange clothing not to be touched until Ned reached the scene.

“I want DNA from the body and clothing to be the priority.” He explains. “This man, whoever he is looks exactly like the lead suspect in the ongoing murders. Dam!”

Within hours he is informed that whoever is in Frank Randall's office isn't him. 

“But a close relative. The body is Frank Randall. The clothing, completely authentic, by the way, has DNA that matches the murderer.”

“Black Jack!” Jamie is horrified. “Thank you Ned.” He had sent Agnus back to guarding Frank's office. He know calls him. “We are coming to re-question the occupant of the office, who isn't Frank. Do not enter! Wait for me.”

He calls his mam and checks on Claire. He explains that it wasn’t Frank that hit her but a madman who took over his life. Her Frank has been dead for months.”

“Jesus weep!” Ellen crosses herself. 

“Aye. Say a prayer for me and her.”

She promises to and goes to tell Claire the news.


	13. Owed a Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Black Jack's final confrontation.

He sees it as soon as he enters. The Frank mask is off. The air of a respectable professor gone. Black Jack Randall sits before them. He feels chills up and down his spine and feels Angus tighten up behind him.

“What do I owe the pleasure of your return visit?” He sneers.

“Well Frank or should I say Jack, we have you kissing Dean on CCTV.”

“And is kissing a man a crime, Detective?”

“No,” he offers him a smile,” Not in this century. But murder is.”

“Ah, so you finally figured it out. Good for you. I knew another James Fraser. I almost killed him, like I did my other playthings. He got away from me. I told him I owed him a death. I wonder Detective Fraser, I you have some of the same qualities.”

The problem Jack is that unlike my great-grandsir, I have power over you. I will see you in prison. I canna torture you the way you did him, unfortunately, but I can see that you will never be able to hurt nor rape nor kill anyone else.” He moved right into his face, deliberately baiting him. “You have no power here. You should’ve stayed in the 18th Century. Oh, by the way, James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser, lived a long full live. Had 7 children. Was very fulfilled with his marriage. Your rape and torture of him didn’t really hurt him at all. In the end, you are a paper tiger.”

“I will kill you!” He roars and goes for his throat. He starts to choke him. Jamie places his gun on his chest and calmly pulls the trigger. His hands loosen and he falls back into the chair. 

“There is your death. For Frank, for Jamie, For Claire, for Dean and all the others. Go to hell Black Jack Randall.”

“Ned?” Angus asks.

“Yes and Internal Affairs. This one has to be by the book.”

“He was truly evil.”

“Aye. He was.”


	14. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire is in deep grief and Jamie gets nowhere trying to question her.

Claire curls into herself, on Jamie's old bed. She refuses to speak to anyone. She does nothing but sleep and start at the old wallpaper on the walls. It is more then just the grieving of the loss of Frank. It is the knowledge that she was living with, sleeping with, oh god! Having sex with, his murderer. 

She hears the ladies of Lallybroch discussing getting a doctor to come in and examine her. She could tell them it would do no good. No pill, no therapy would take away the knowledge that she shared a life with a murder. 

“I need to talk with her mam.”

“She isn't talking to anyone Jamie. She just lays there, staring at the walls.”

“I can only imagine what she is going through inside. But, I must try. I've a job to finish.”

“You are on leave son.”

“Aye mam. But my mind won't rest easy until this case is done. I believe getting her to speak of it will help her also. The wound must be lanced, no matter who painful.”

“Go with God.”

He nods and heads upstairs to his auld bedchamber. He knocks timidly on the door. “Are ye decent, Miss Beauchamp?” She doesn’t answer. He waits a moment and pushes the door open. She lays curled, on her side, on the center of the huge bed. He is shocked at how much weight she has lost in two weeks. He can see the bones through her bone white skin.

“Miss Beauchamp, I am so sorry to disturb yer grief but I've some questions that I must ask.” She is still silent. He walks up to her and takes a seat facing her. “I am sae sorry for yer loss. I've some information for ye. Jack, he took over Frank's life. It was ne' yer Frank doing all those horrid things. He confronted and killed him at the Moor. The man that returned to ye that day was Jack. I am sure ye ken all this but, I think it important to say it aloud. I need to ken if ye saw any changes in him, anything, that with hindsight, has ye wondering, realizing that there was something wrong.”

She had been staring past him but, at this question, she closes her eyes. Of course she know can put the pieces together. But how would that help. Frank is still dead and she had still had a life with his murder. So she stayed quiet.

“Did ye ever see traces of blood on his clothes, did he come in and shower before approaching you? Changes in routine or taste in food? Anything at all?”

“Of course,” her voice is hoarse from disuse,” He had blood on his shirt collar. Said it was from a cut on his neck. Got lazy, liked to watch horror movies instead of history. Didn't like his favorite foods. Didn't wish to cuddle and was rough with sex. Is those the type of details you want Detective Fraser? Will any of this bring Frank back or erase the last few months? I didn’tknow he was ki…lling people. Now leave! Get out!” 

“Miss Beauchamp I..”

“Get out!” He does calling for his mam and sister. They hurry in to comfort her. He heads down to the kitchen to take notes on the interview. He hates this part of his job.


	15. Burial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank is buried and Claire slowly comes out of her intense grief.

Jamie sits at the kitchen table and works on his report of the murders and the shooting of Black Jack Randall. Ellen walks in and joins him.

“How is she?”

“She has finally stopped crying..” there is a gentle rebuke in her voice.

“Mam, I hate this part of my job. Loath it but I must ask the questions.”

“I know and I know that you did it as gently as you could. But, for two months she lived with a murder. Lived as his fiancée and all that implies.,

Jamie shudders and Ellen crossed herself. “Aye, I get that. From what we ken of that monster, it was God's grace and a battalion of angels that kept her safe. Now what mam? How do we help her now?”

“I have been thinking about that. I suggest that we bury Frank here, in the Lallybroch graveyard. He was a good man. He deserves a resting place surrounded by love and family. Claire needs a safe place to grief him and visit him.”

“Brilliant mam. I will arrange it.” He does and after the autopsy, his body is taken to a local funeral home and prepared for burial. Claire is unable to make any decisions or attend the funeral. Ellen brings her GP in and he gives her a prescription for sedatives and also suggest rest at Lallybroch. 

She lays, curled into herself, as he is laid to rest. She hears the service, the priest's soothing words, the prayers and responses. From the depth of her grief, she softly repeats them.

The official story on the murders is that Jack Randall is a cousin of Frank's that took over his life. Only a small handful of people know the truth. Jamie has Black Jack and his original clothing, cremated. He also arranges for Claire and his apartment, as well as Frank's office, packed up and placed in storage, knowing that Claire will want to go through them when she can.

A month later

Claire slowly starts to move around the estate. She spends hours at Frank’s grave and thanks her hosts for burying him there.


	16. Jamie and Claire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie tells Claire stories of his grandsir and his great love.

One day, he meets her at Frank’s grave. He wants to tell her what they have done.

“So, it is all packed away?”

“Aye down to every note. I ken, one day, ye will want to go through it.”

“Yes. Thank you. And he… He is really gone?”

“Aye lass, naught left but ashes and I threw them into the loch.”

“Good. Maybe I will eventually be able to excise him out of my head.”

“In time. Claire, ahh may I call ye Claire?” She nods. “Claire, may I tell ye a story?”

“You may.” She sits cross legged beside Frank’s grave and Jamie takes a seat beside her.

“It is about my several times great- grandsir, the original Jamie and the love of his life,” he frowns, realizing something he should have long before this momement. Her name was Claire also. “He was training to be a clan leader at Castle Leaoch under the tutelage of his Uncle Column and his other uncle Dougal, the war chief for Clan Mackenzie. He had been their a year when he first saw her. She had became the ward of his uncles with the death of her parents. He ken'd as soon as he laid eyes on her that she was The One. The lass he would marry. Her name was Claire Anderson.”

“Claire?”

“Aye. He was enchanted with her long brown hair and green eyes, as well as her nice arse,” He startles a laugh out of her. He lightens his heart. “He was but 18 and the lass 17. Her parents had passed from small pox. By God's grace, she was spared.  
The are formally introduced in the great hall of the castle. He asks her to dance, takes her hand, and that is it. For both of them. By the time the dance ends, they are both in love. There can be no other, for either of them. They are soon approaching Column with a request to be wait. He agrees to the match but makes them wait a year until Claire is 18.  
The wedding is a castle event. Claire is dressed in the best gown the castle has, to honor her groom. Jamie is dressed as a full Highlander. With all the regalia. Kilt, boots, linen shirt, tarden and brooch, sword and dirk. They honeymoon in a small croft on the grounds. Virgins both, they spent their wedding night just talking and kissing. Eventually, the marriage is consummated as they both learn from each other.”

“How do you know such intimate details?”

“My grandsir kept verra detailed journals. Looks like rain. Come Claire, let's get ye inside.” He takes her hand and helps her up. The hurry inside where Jamie prepares tea.

“Claire, you mustn’t blame yerself. We dinna ken, my men and I and we are trained observers.”

“Jamie, I lived with him, shared a bed with him, my…. Oh god, my body with him. How could I not see it wasn’t my Frank? How could I not know?”

He goes to hug her and she pulls away. He nods to himself and pours her a dram of whisky instead. “Let it out Claire. Scream, cry.”

“I don't know how to do this,” she confesses,” I've always been strong but this, this is killing me.”

“Hit me. Claire, hit me.” She looks at him and he nods. So, she does, as hard as she can right on his mouth. He laughs though it does hurt. The lass can hit.   
“Do it again. You may just really hurt me.” He starts to move away, like a boxer. She moves with him, trying to get to him but, he is light on his feet. She picks up the whisky glass to throw at him instead. “Please don't. It was a wedding gift from my grandsir to my grandmother.”

“Wow.” She carefully sits it down and picks up a dishtowel and starts to hit him with it instead. They are both soon laughing. Ellen walks by and smiles at the sight.


	17. A Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of the orginal Jamie and Claire continues and drews the modern pair, closer.

He finally manages to grab the towel, halting the assault. “Ye ken assault on a police officer be a crime.”

“Not if said police officer asked me to hit him."

“Aye, good point lass.” 

“Did I hurt you?” her hands hover over his chest where most of her blows landed.

“Nae lass, I am brawl.” Though he wouldn’t mind her hands on his chest. He immediately stops that line of thought. She is a new widow, for all intents and purposes.

“So, what happened next.” The atmosphere in the room has changed. That scared her and she needs a distraction.

“Ah, weel, the newlyweds worked in the castle, Claire with her herbs and such, as a healer. Jamie with his beloved horses at the stable. They made love every night. Not able to keep their hands nor anything else, off each other. One day, a month or sae after the wedding, Claire brings Jamie out lunch and a wee present. A tiny pair of knit stockings. She happily announces that he had got her with child. They are both overjoyed. 

Labor began on early spring morning. Jamie drank whisky with the men as his wife screamed upstairs. He wrote,” Hearing her scream tore my guts out but my uncles assured me their was naught I could do.”

“Aw.” Claire says. She is completely enthralled in the story. He is an excellent storyteller.

“Just so. In due time, the bairn arrives. He is allowed tae see his wife and daughter. She was the split of her mam and he is weel pleased with wee Faith Ellen.”

Claire starts to cry. “Are ye alright? I can stop if the story is upsetting ye.”

“”No, I am just so happy that they are happy. They loved each other so much and created a child from that love.” He canna resist hugging her and she doesn’t pull away but relaxes into him. “What happens next?” 

“Eight months later she finds herself expecting again. This pregnancy in not as easy. She is verra sick the first half and on bed rest the second. Or, as Jamie put it,” My wife can do naught but walk from the bed to the privy.” Brianna is born a month early but fine. She is her da all over and he is overjoyed. “You are alright with another daughter?” his anxious wife asked him. “Aye, we've time tae make a son.”

“Did they?”

“Oh aye. My family are direct dependences of William, their first son but before that, two months after wee Brianna was born, they received an urgent letter from his mam. “Come home son. Yer da is dying.” 

Claire gasps. “Oh no.” He nods.

“He packs up his family and races home, races here. His father, Brian, who Brianna was named after, lays in bed, a shadow of himself. He did get tae meet his daughter-in-law and granddaughters. Jamie considered that a blessing."

“It was.”

“Aye. He was buried by his children and Jamie settled in tae be Laird.”

“Then William came?”

“William was..life wasn’t perfect. Evil came tae Lallybroch. I think we will discuss that another time.

“Good idea. So, you have six months off. Are you going back thrn?”

“I am not sure. This case changed me. I am giving my future plans some thought. What about ye Claire? Will ye be heading back to be Matron?”

“I,” she plays with the whisky glass as she thinks,” I am not sure I can either. To walk back into those memories.”

“Weel ye've a home here as long as ye need it.”

“Thank you Jamie.”


	18. The Evil/Fort William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Jamie's torture at BJR's hands.

She allows him to hold her hand as they walk along the estate and the edge of the woods. Has she always looked so good? Has her eyes always sparkled, glowed like freshly poured whisky? He has been blinded by the case but now clearly sees the woman before him.

“Jamie, will you tell me the rest of the story?”

“Aye, ye need to hear it. It involves the ultimate evil done to my great- grandsir. The lasses where hanging clothes up, doing the washing when he showed up with his men. He was collecting for King's Tax..

“Ellen, take the children inside.” Claire directs her mother-in-law. “Are you here for the tax, sir?”

“Yes,” he looks her up and down. Her look has her back up. 

“I will call for my husband, Lord Broch Tuarach. I am Lady Broch Tuarach and this is my good sister, Mistress Murray. Mary, go instruct Miss Cook that we will have guests. Robert, run and go inform your master and Master Murray that we have guests.” They hurry off to do her bidding. Claire loathes the redcoats but must keep the peace.

Jamie is working in the field when Robert hurries up to him and Ian. He knows a conflict is coming but, he is determined to keep his people out of it. They start back towards the main house when he hears Claire scream. He starts to run. 

He finds a redcoat captain holding Claire’s arms behind her back. “Release my wife this moment, sir!” That is when he sees his hand print on her cheek. He sees red.

“Lord Broch Tuarach, I presume. No woman will speak to me they way she did.”

“Jamie, he demanded of me what no married woman will willingly give.” A shaken Jenny nods in agreement.

“I will see her arrested for speaking about a King's officer thus.”

“No Redcoat can demand anything bar the King's tax or arrest a Scott without permission of the Laird sir! Now, unhand my wife!” He pushes her away and she falls to the ground. Jamie had enough and takes a swing at him. He is arrested and Ian, who had just came up, asks on what charge.

“Striking a British officer.”

“He was protecting me.” Claire cries from Jenny's arms.

“He will pay for that Madame.” Jamie is lead away to become Black Jack's new plaything.

“Hold on Jamie. We will get help.” Ian calls out as he is lead away.

He is taken to Fort William and given a death sentence. His only hope is a pardon from the Duke of Argyll, the highest English law in Scotland. His family, Claire and his Uncle Dougal, are riding hell bound to fetch him.   
He is thrown into a drank cell. The next day he is whipped until the skin hangs in ribbons down his back. 

Murtagh, Jamie's Godfather comes to stay at Lallybroch for protection. Claire tells him she is expecting before she heads off with Dougal. They reach the Duke, where Claire explains the situation to the Duke. He immediately sends Robert Campbell ahead with 6 of his men.

Jamie lays in the drank cell, bleeding and praying. Black Jack walks in, rubbing his cock. Jamie looks up at him with pain dazed eyes. “Go ahead and kill me.”

“Not quite yet. You must ask for my mercy.”

“Ye will wait a long time. I've a right to protect my land and lady.”

Jack then hits him in the mouth. He is chained to the wall and can't fight back. He hits him all over with a stick but Jamie utters not a word. He then rubs his cock, Jamie's cock and then his arse. He rapes him. Jamie still refuses to cry out. He prays instead, for death, for protection for Claire and their lasses. He rapes him over and over. Taken him by sodomy and making him go down on him. Jamie finally passes out. Jack then left, thinking he would have plenty more time with his plaything. 

He walks naked to a a bath. He lays in the water and strokes himself, recalling his time with his Scott. He will kill his plaything when he is done. He will cry out before then. That he promises himself. It will be a great victory.

The Duke went straight into BJR's office. He finds him behind his desk. 

“What can I do for you sir?”

“You have a Scottish prisoner, James Fraser. He is to be released right away. I have the report from his wife. You overstepped your authority. A report will be sent to the king about this and you are forbidden to reenter their land.”

Claire and Dougal are lead to Jamie. Claire screams when she sees him and Dougal, closes his eyes and crosses himself. He is nude, bleeding freely from his back and anus. The cell reeks of sex and it is obvious to both what has happened. Dougal wraps him in his own tarden and carries him out. The Duke is informed of his condition and storms back into BJR’S office. He roundly slaps him.

“The torture and rape of the prisoner will be added to my report. I pray you are hung.”

The Duke orders his men to follow the wagon back to Lallybroch. As they ride, Dougal whispers amoung them, talk of the coming rebellion.

“I may join them. If this is how a man under the King's rule acts.”

Jamie is treated for his horrific injuries, the best she can, by his wife, as the rush home. He will not talk nor look at her. Jamie wishes to die but his women, both young nor old, will allow it. They feed him, escort him to the privy, change his bandages. He heals physically but emotionally, he is still quite damaged. His daughters curl up beside him each night, and he cuddles them, stroking their hair but rarely do they hear his voice. He doesn’t make eye contact with them or his wife.

Then one day, a maid is sent with his breakfast instead of Claire. He doesn’t see her all day. Finally, he is taken to their bed chamber. She lays on the bed cradling his newborn child. She lays the lad in his arms. 

“Meet your son, William.” He looks down at his red haired and blue eyed child. He meets his eyes and the tears overflow.

“Why dinna ye tell me?”

“I was going to the day you were.. After, I was more concerned with getting you back. You were my priority. Will you come back to us now, James Fraser? Your children and I need you.”

“Aye. I am here. I will lay vengeance at your feet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the horrid angst. LadyMeraud and I appreciate y'all sticking with our story.


	19. You Looked Like You Needed Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a kiss! Claire and Jamie grow closer as they discuss the rest of the orginal Claire and Jamie's story.

“Vengeance?” 

“Yes because he hurt her and their children, also.”

“He did hurt a lot of people. I am just now realizing, fully realizing, who lucky I was to get off with just a slap.”

“He needed ye tae keep the Frank cover alive. Oh god,” he sees his other victims in his mind,” he could’ve killed ye.”

A single tear slips down her face. He catches it and meets her eyes before he lowers his head. It is but a simple brushing of lips but they feel it everywhere. He meets her eyes again. She sees the same kindness and gentleness that she always saw in her Franks, so she kisses him back, pressing in a bit more then he had.

“Let's go get lunch.” He says in an unsteady voice. They walk in holding hands and smiling. Ellen is quite pleased.

“Why?” she asks later as the continue their daily walk around the grounds. He knows immediately what she meet.

“You looked like you needed kissing. Did you mind?”

“No. It sure didn't bother me.” He grinned and kissed her again. She lifts into it. They both sigh as they move apart.

“Will you hold my hand?” She asks. 

“Always.” It feels good and right enfolded in hhis “I am thinking about leaving the police force. I am just not sure I can go back.”

“What will you do?”

“There is a small distillery here. We brew a bit from the excess crops. I ken how to run it. It wasn’t my orginal dream. But dreams change.”

“Will you be happy?”

“I am happy.” He stops them and she turns to face him. He takes her face in his hands. “Happy. Changing jobs wilna change that.”

After dinner she walks out to Frank's grave, alone. She needs to tell him what she is feeling.

“Frank, I think, no, I know, that I am falling in love again. Is that a betrayal of you? You know if you were still here I wouldn’t be feeling this way about another man. But Jamie, he has all your best qualities. He is kind, gentle, loving, smart. He laid vengeance at my feet for your death, as well as all the others. He helped me through the enormity of my grief over you. He is a good man. Oh Frank, be happy for me, please. I will always love you but, I need to move on.”

She feels a breeze, gentle, caress her cheek. “Frank, is that you?” It came again hitting her opposite cheek.” Thank you.” She returns to the house, reassured.

They sip coffee on Lallybroch's porch, later that night. They sit on the steps, hip to hip, and she rests her head against his shoulder.

“What became of them, the original Jamie and Claire?”

“Robert Camped stayed. He started courting Ellen and they were married. Jamie left, for awhile, to fight in the rebellion. He helped the Jacobites win some battles. But, before the last battle, Claire sent word that she was expecting again( he had been home a month before). He came to his senses and realized that his family was more important then vengeance. He made it home to see Alexander Malcolm. They had three more children. His only regret was he never ken'd what become of Black Jack. William wrote the last part of his father's journal after his death. They died within a week of each other and were buried together. They lived to see their great- great- grandchild.”

“Jack didn’t stop their happiness?”

“No. He couldn’t. Their love was stronger then his hate. I told him that right before I killed him.”

“Good. Jamie, do you think we could be as happy?”

“We can sure try.” They kiss.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the story ends.

Jamie paces in the waiting room of the Royal Infirmary Hospital. Ian waits with him.

“I shouldn’t be long now.” His brother-in-law sooths.

“Not long is a relative measurement.” He says as he continues pacing. Finally a nurse comes in. He hurriez to her side.

She cradles their son. He falls down beside her. “He is sae beautiful, a brawl lad.”

“He is you.” With his head full of red curls and the Fraser's cat like blue eyes, he really was his father.

“Aye. Wee William Franklin Fraser. It fits him, don't you think?”

“I do. Thank you Jamie for honoring Frank.”

“He was a good man. He deserves it.”

They had courted for a year before marrying at Lallybroch. She is pregnant immediately. Claire found work in a small clinic near Lallybroch. She also finds peace in the gardens. Jamie works at the distillery. They are happy. They have another boy after William, Henry James. A few years later, a girl, Julianna Elizabeth completes their family.

On the anniversary of Frank’s death, they visit his grave. They talk with him about everything including what they have done to honor him. Claire finished his final book, adding details about Black Jack Randall's crimes in the Highlands. It is a best seller and all profits go to the families of his murder victims.

They had a happy like that ironically started with a serial killer from the past.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with LadyMeraud and I through this dark tale. We have another in the works. The Marine, another twist on our beloved story. It won't be near as dark.   
Thank you for every hit, kudo, and comment. They are all very appreciated.😀😀😀😀😀


End file.
